The Death of Starscream
by Darkscream
Summary: G1 The rise and fall of Starscream's reign as told from a new point of view.


Watching as Starscream walked up the steps, Darkscream felt very proud of her brother. She had been loyal to him ever since she had arrived on Earth. She had missed him deeply since their departure those millions of years ago. Though even she had witnessed a dramatic change in him, from the kind scientist to the plotting coward he was now, she still stayed by his side. For the only thing that mattered to her was that he was alive.

She chuckled softly to herself as the Constructicons played the trumpets. A thought crossing her mind as she looked over at them. Wondering just how they were even capable of the action. Seeing how half of them didn't even posess a proper mouth.

Shaking the foolish thought from her mind, Darkscream lifted her head to see Starscream standing on the alter. Astrotrain holding the jeweled crown, waiting to bestow it upon Starscream. Ramjet at Starscream's other side, his rifle pointed at the crowd, daring anyone to interrupt.

It was amusing really. She always knew Starscream was interested in certain things about the humans and doing this just proved that without a doubt. As she had read up on the human history and knew her brother had picked something from the medival ages. Which was a coronation of a new king.

"Oh Starscream...you don't want to just rule the Decepticons as the leader. You want to be the king." She spoke softly so not to interupt this scene, but she had to snicker when the red velvet cloaked Seeker shot the trumpets in a single shot from his null rifle.

A smile graced her onyx colored face as the snicker faded away. Emerald optics gave off a faint glow. She felt in her spark that her sibling was truly happy. He gained what he desired so much in the world. Even if it did take him years, he was finally there and she was at peace with this.

Closing her optics for a moment, she listened to Starscream as he spoke. His velvet cloak swayed with his arm and body movments as he addressed the Decepticons.

"My fellow Decepticons, as your new leader I..." With a gasp, Starscream took a step back.

Darkscream lit her optics back up as she turned her gaze upward. She heard the engines before she even saw the dark blue jet approach. It was unfamiliar and sent an instant chill down her metal spine. Few things did that to her now, but the next sight she saw made her mimic the gasp of Starscream.

Her optics widening with an involuntary step backwards as she watched a purple Transformer jump out from the cockpit of the dark blue jet. Seeing the jet too transform and land beside the first. She gulped, body tensing as she listened to the conversation between Starscream and the new Transformer.

"Who disrupts my coronation?!" screeched Starscream with a growl in his voice. Red optics narrowing.

"Coronation Starscream? This is bad comedy," replied the purple Transformer. Lifting his right arm which had a yellow-orange canon attached to it.

Starscream moved one foot forward. A curious look taking his optics, but his voice was nervous. "Megatron, is that you?"

The purple Transformer smirked with a glint in his optics. "Here's a hint!" he yelled while transforming. His body shifting into a three pronged canon. Raising up, he charged the canon before firing a single blast at Starscream.

Astrotrain and Ramjet had the common sense to jump to the side to get away from the blast as the energy tore through Starscream's body. Frying circuity as sparks danced across the silver and red chassis. Causing the Seeker to yell in silent agony, his voice box having been instantly destroyed. He reared back, his hands stretched out to his sides before he finally stopped moving. His chassis black as ash.

Just like ash, it began to crumble before the Decepticon's and Darkscream's very optics. Not a single one of them said a single moved a servo or said a single word. All was silent as the golden crown with it's single giant ruby clattered down the steps, landing in front of the purple Transformer.

He transformed and stepped on the crown. It shattered into a million pieces under his foot. Dragging it along the ground to crush it even more.

Lifting his head, he looked around at the Decepticons. Daring them in voice and look. "Anyone else?"

With his hands on his hips, Rumble look up at Soundwave. Asking the question on everyone's mind. "What'd he say his name was again?"

"Galvatron," was the reply as the purple Transformer raised his arm. Clenching a fist with a smirk.

While the Decepticons cheered for Galvatron, Darkscream had backed herself up to hide behind one of the giant statues of past Decepticons. She was quivering and in shock from the sight she just witnessed. It took all she had to not scream out for Starscream. Especially in that one single moment when ruby met emerald. Getting a glimpse of pain, sorrow, and even fear. A look she only witnessed once before in her life.

She cringed having to even remember that part of her past. Gripping the side of her helmet, she bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming. She knew she had to regain control of herself before she did something she would regret. As the last thing she wanted was to get caught in such a weak position.

Forcing herself to lift her head, she looked back out to the crew of Decepticons. Darkscream was content that they weren't even paying her any heed. Yet she was still worried one of them would find her and force her out of hiding. She had no desire to face Galvatron or any other Decepticon for that matter.

The only thing she wanted was to get far away from them as possible, but she was trapped. Growling low, she crouched down. Keeping her back to the base of the statue. Letting the shadow cast by it cover her form, for she was determined not to get caught. She couldn't afford to get caught.

Closing her optics, she felt her emotions bubbling inside of her. The sorrow and pain of loosing Starscream again hurt deeply. It felt as if someone was digging an energon dagger right into the center of her spark. The pain causing her to cringe as she gripped at her upper chest. Right where her spark was stored.

Yet it wasn't just the pain of loosing him that pained her so. It was also the fact that he had been destroyed right after he had achieved what he worked so hard for. Suffering endless torment at the hands of Megatron. Betraying and being betrayed. Fighting and loosing. All just for a leadership. One that was taken away in mere seconds.

Darkscream clenched her jaws together to keep yet another scream down. Even though this one begged to be released. She couldn't let anyone hear her. She knew she had to keep herself strong in front of the other Decepticons. As showing weakness to them was really her death sentence.

Shivering as her pain was slowly turning into hatred. A hatred that was eating at the dagger in her spark. Removing the pain and sorrow to replace it with a lust for revenge.

Shifting her position, her back scraped against the wall, causing her to instantly stop. The blue trimmed Seeker felt fear crawl slowly up her spine. Waiting, listening for the heavy footsteps of one of the Decepticons to come walking over to investigate.

An agonizing minute passed, but no one went over to where she was. Letting out a heavy sigh, Darkscream was more careful as she sat herself down on the ground. As she did that, she realized how tense she had become. She knew this wasn't good for her body. Not for pain to be so suddenly replaced by anger.

Stretching out a leg, she set the other one up. Leaning her body back against the statue's base. She put her hands out flat on the ground. Resting her head back as she had to concentrate to regain control of her emotions. Knowing all too well what would happen if she allowed them to gain control of her.

Turning her head slightly, a single optic locked on Galvatron. It narrowed as Darkscream growled low in her throat.

"Galvatron..." Her voice was ice cold, but didn't rise above a whisper. As she spoke, her emerald hues were changing colors.

She hissed her words with a voice filled with venom. "You killed my brother without a second thought. When I get the chance..." Her once emerald optics were now narrowed slits of rubies as she spoke her final words as a promise.

"I'll kill you."


End file.
